


a thousand times over

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu/Shoyo if you squint, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Sakusa’s in love.He knows because he feels absolutely fully incapable. Dumb as hell, if you will. What’s worse is that not only does he feel this way, but it’s the best feeling in the world. Every innocent smile, soft touch, sweet gesture- it all goes straight to his chest. Bypassing everything rational in favor of overindulgence. And he’d attempt to get a handle on it if only he could touch something other than you because once he feels your skin against his everything so very unreasonably makes sense again.It’s awful. It’s disgusting. Hive inducing.hqhq server collab
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	a thousand times over

**Author's Note:**

> written for the haikyuu!! headquarters server collab . prompt : fall/autumn , SFW . check out the masterlist    
>  [here](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/630537455442984960/hey-hey)   
>  this is self indulgent bc i love Disney and haven't gone in months and also the idea of sakusa casually doing this for you 🥺
> 
> also [dina drew sakusa in a pair of pooh ears how sweet omg](https://dinachuusart.tumblr.com/post/631306233194987520/)

Sakusa’s in love. 

He knows because he feels absolutely fully incapable. Dumb as hell, if you will. What’s worse is that not only does he feel this way, but it’s the best feeling in the world. Every innocent smile, soft touch, sweet gesture- it all goes straight to his chest. Bypassing everything rational in favor of overindulgence. And he’d attempt to get a handle on it if only he could touch something other than you because once he feels your skin against his everything so very unreasonably makes sense again.

It’s awful. It’s disgusting. Hive inducing.

But, he’s in love and it becomes clear exactly what that means when he gets home from practice one evening to hear you faux-crying on the phone with your best friend about not being able to go to Disney World and he’s suddenly accosted by the idea of taking you to Disneyland Tokyo. He gags at the thought, but he sends a text to the Black Jackal group chat to find out who would be interested in getting away for a bit. It’s painful; but, rationale hasn’t existed for him in years and he’s grown accustomed to the feeling.

Which is how he’s found himself _here_.

Pushing a headband over his hair before fitting a pair of Winnie the Pooh ‘ears’ onto his head. He’s just about to pull them off when you pop up behind him, squealing in delight as you quickly slip out of sight, hiding behind him as you draw your arms around his waist.

“You look so cute, Yoomi,” you say after kissing the back of his shoulder. You don’t let him go, but you do lean to the side, peaking at you alls reflections. “My own little honey pot,” you tease, laughing joyfully.

He resists the urge to visibly react, but he feels that awful incapability clouding his mind. Making it to that you’re the only worthwhile thing in the world, the rest of it fuzzy at the edges. “y/N.”

“Oh, come on,” you grin at him. “You’re cute and you know it.” Pressing another kiss to his back, you pull away to lean on the sink counter. “Why are you dressed so seriously, though?”

“Why are you dressed…like that?”

The corners of his lips curve at your affronted look. “I’m [favorite Disney character]. It’s called Disney-bounding, asshole. And you…you look like a hype beast.”

“I’m Jack Skellington,” he deadpans.

“In Pooh’s ears?” You ask, nose wrinkling. “Tasteless.”

Sakusa smiles, closing the space between you all. “I’m standing in a hotel room, unnecessarily, during a global pandemic, about to take my girlfriend-”

“-the love of your life-”

He presses a kiss to your lips. “The love of my life to Disney. Why? Because I heard her crying on the phone like a baby about not being able to go to Florida…and she’s calling me tasteless?”

“Said what I said,” you continue to tease before asking, “Did you really plan this because you heard me on the phone?”

“I did it because I love you,” he tells you, but a knock on the door stops him from saying anything more.

“Omi-san! y/N-chan! Let’s goooo!” Hinata calls.

Sakusa sighs. “How much do you want to bet that he’s dressed as Peter Pan?”

“Not a fair bet. We both know he is.”

.

.

Sakusa watches as you eat another Mickey bar, stepping closer to you when a fleet of children go running past his back. He scowls, eyes meeting yours as he asks, “Shouldn’t they be at school?”

You only smile at him, shaking your head as you work on finishing your treats. “You convince MSBY to rent the park and expect people to leave their kids at home?

“Just sit down, Jack Bear,” you say, patting the slab on concrete your sitting on.

He uses some of the hand sanitizer hanging from the fanny pack across his chest before adjusting his mask. “They decided to rent it, thank you. And we both watched that child lick that bench, y/N. And stop calling me that.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

He groans. “Hurry and finish so you can put your mask back on. We need to ride Baymax again.”

Your brows raise. “What’s this?” You ask, voice teasing. “We need to? Is my Kiyoomi actually enjoying his first time at Disney?”

“If I say yes will you hurry up?”

.

.

“Stand there, let me make sure the shot is right!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, looking at Miya to see that he’s staring at his phone as he asks, “5:30, yeah?”

“Move a little to the left! I want pumpkin Mickey- yeah ok-”

“5:30. Teacups,” Sakusa confirms, sighing as you continue to find the perfect spot. He’s spent the day teasing you about your little Disney habits- spending too long looking at pins, buying popcorn buckets to use as a bag, looking for the perfect angle to ‘capture the Fall magic.’

It’s a side of you he hasn’t seen in person before because of his discomfort in crowds and the generally disgusting nature of amusement parks, but he can’t deny that he’s had the best day with you. That he wants to see that joy and wonder on your face at something as simple as a Little Green Men mochi or pumpkin-shaped pretzels for the rest of his life.

“I can’t believe yer really gunna do it, bro,” he slips his phone into his pocket. “‘bout time, but, holy shit,” he laughs. “In front of everyone? You mus’be pretty confident she’s gunna say yes.”

Sakusa stares at his teammate, resisting the urge to shove him into the ground. “Why wouldn’t she? We’ve talked about it before.”

Miya’s eyes crinkle, silently telling Sakusa he’s wearing a shit-eating grin beneath his mask. “Gunna have’ta change the chat name from Sakusa’s in Love to Sakusa’s Engaged.”

“I don’t know why my personal life is a spectacle for you animals.”

“Ah,” Miya holds up a finger. “We’re _yer_ animals, bro.”

You save Miya from getting strangled by announcing you’re ready, waving him over. “I’m sending it to my family group chat so make it nice,” you tell him, handing him your phone and looking over his shoulder to make sure he has the right angle.

“Don’t worry, girl. You know I know yer angles.”

Sakusa scowls at the reminder of your friendship with his setter, but you fit yourself into his side and the feel of your warmth flooding him makes everything alright.

You both pull your masks off.

“Ready?” Miya asks before coaching you through a few shots.

You look through them as you all walk to another ride, Sakusa having to pull you out for the way of a sign.

“Pumpkin creme cold brew?” You ask, eyes wide as you read it.

Sakusa groans as Miya laughs, watching as you all order- you opting for the cold brew while Miya gets an apple pie frappuccino. He waits for the pair of you to drink them, listening as you laugh and joke about the rides and experiences.

“What would make today perfect?” Miya aks you.

Sakusa narrows his eyes at him, glancing at you as you consider the question. “Dunno. Maybe fireworks? Do you think they’ll have them, babe?”

“Yes.”

“I meant what’s gunna make it unforgettable for ya?”

“Oh…ok…got it! Kiyoomi admitting this is the best day of his life.”

Miya laughs. “Yer girl’s wants are few, bro.”

You smile at your boyfriend and he feels his chest do that stupid thing that makes him lightheaded because of the softness of your expression. “Honestly? My favorite time of year, in the best place on earth, with the best boyfriend ever? Someone I _never_ expected to get here?” You look back at Miya. “I don’t think it could get any better.”

“Disney? The best place on earth?”

You scowl at Miya, causing Sakusa to smirk and Miya to laugh.

“You look just like him!” He laughs. “You guys spend too much time together. Gross.” He sips his drink, looking around. “I guess someone who thinks Disney is the best would also think Sakusa is.”

“Doubt it,” you laugh. “He’s never coming back here. I’m sacrificing my own happiness. For love.”

Sakusa smirks at the face you make, shaking his head. “I don’t stop you from going.”

“Yer supposed to go with yer girl, bro. Sorry, y/N-chan. I’m working on him for ya, okay?”

“Thanks, Atsu. You’re a real one.”

“Ya never know, though. This could be an anniversary for you guys… Oh, look, there’s Hinata…Sho! Sho!”

“Please, no,” Sakusa groans. He takes your hand when you reach out for him, allowing you to pull him closer.

“Don’t worry, babe. I don’t expect you to come back,” you say, your voice soft as you look up at him.

He smirks behind his mask, lifting his hand to ruffle your hair. The sound you make floods him with warmth.

“Hey, guys!” Hinata says as he sits down next to Miya. “Isn’t this so fun? Did you tell them about the waffles?”

“Nah. Hadn’t gotten there yet.” Miya offers his drink to Hinata before looking back at you. “Pumpkin Spice Waffle Sundae.” Pointing at Sasuka, Miya winks. “Over by Sleeping Beauty. Butter her up a bit, bro. She’ll love it.”

.

.

Sakusa grips the edge of his seat, watching you spin the center wheel, sending the teacup spiraling as the ride spins. He ignores the sick feeling in his stomach, the impending need to throw up that god-awful sundae, choosing to instead focus on the way you laugh, your hand sometimes coming up to make sure your ears are still in place as you glance at him to make sure he’s okay. And the longer he stares at you the more he realizes that being on this ride is exactly what life with you is like. Regardless of what’s going on, you’re always right here with him. Sure and unwavering.

He closes his hand over yours, watching as you look up at him curiously. He can see the smile on your face even if it’s under your mask; he feels it digging at his heart, forcing blood through every inch of his body. 

“Are you ok?! I’ll stop!”

“No. I love you.”

“What?!”

He uses his other hand to unhook his mask, smiling as your eyes widen in surprise. “I said I love you, y/N,” he tells you a little louder.

He can see the smile in your eyes as you say, “I love you, too, Kiyoomi!”

Sakusa lets go, letting you go back to spinning and watching your eyes light up in wonder as the lights above begin to change color, filtering through shades of fall. You grab your phone, mumbling about how awesome it is that they’re playing one of your favorite songs and making the ride more exciting for you all.

“It’s like the Valentine’s Day party!” You tell him, but he already knows.

He remembered you sending him the video from California a few years back, raving about how exciting it was that Disneyland had changed the music and lighting for the ride. You’d even told him about it when you’d gotten home, talking about how couples had been dressed up for the night while you and your best friend were wearing yoga pants and popcorn butter stained shirts. About how sweetly romantic it had been.

When he’d gone about setting this up, he’d stressed to the franchise and the Disney planner how important it was for this moment to happen.

He watches as you pan the camera to him and he smiles, for once, causing you to laugh. And suddenly you’re sliding around the seat, body squishing against his as you continue to laugh.

“Oops. Sorry, Yoomi,” you say, attempting to pull away from him, but he distracts you by taking your mask off and leaning in for a kiss that you return in surprise but without hesitation.

“Marry me.”

You blink, searching his face. “What?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life making you this happy.” He swallows, suddenly nervous, but continues. “It may not be here, but I’ll work at it anyway. I love you, y/N- Will you marry me?”

Your arms come around his neck, holding him tight and close as you repeatedly say yes, small comments about how you never expected anything like this from him breaking up the affirmation. You pull away as the ride slows, your eyes a teary mess, and Sakusa makes quick work of getting out of the teacup, pulling the box from his fanny pack.

“Be careful,” he says. “Actually, hold on-”

You’re already launching yourself out of the teacup, you arms around his shoulders, and he catches you easily, burying his face into the curve of your neck. You smell like the park, which is disgusting, but underneath you smell like yourself, warm and filling.

“Does that mean she said yes?”

Sakusa watches as you pull away from him, your eyes searching out Miya only to see that a good amount of the team is around, grinning as they hang out of the teacups. You hide in his shoulder, causing him to pull you in closer.

“Yeah!” You say, voice muffled.

“Omi-kun’s getting married! He suckered her into saying yes!”

He feels you laugh against his chest, your arms slinking around his waist.

“Hinata! Get _down_!” The coach shouts, causing the newly engaged couple to look up to see the carrot-top hanging off the teapot. “Barnes, don’t encourage it!”

“I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me! I thought we were friends,” you pout at Miya.

“Sorry, babe. Bros before…fiancees.” Miya shrugs, arm reaching out for Hinata. “Right, Sho?”

“No comment. Congratulations, you guys…Come on, ‘Tsumu. We know they like their space.”

“Yeah! Everybody fuck off!”

Bokuto tackles Miya, shouting, “There are children, you idiot!” And in the chaos that follows, Sakusa grabs your hand and leads you away. Once he’s sure he’s put enough distance between you all, he turns to look at you, a smile playing on his lips.

“I want to kiss you.”

You grin, looking away from him shyly for a moment. “I want you to kiss me.”

He hesitates for a moment, debating whether or not he should get on one knee, and you must notice the box in his hand because you take mercy on him and say, “You’ve already done more than I ever thought you would today, you know? You can just,” you hold out your hand, gesturing for him to put it on your finger.

His eyes leave yours as he slips the ring on your finger. You all stare at it for a moment, the sound of the ride’s normal music filling the silence, and you startle him by breaking into laughter.

“Hand sanitizer,” you say, holding your hand out for some. And once your hands are clean, you’re pulling him in, fingers twisting into his hair as you pull him down into you.

Sakusa wraps his arms around you, leaning into the kiss more than he usually would. But, the flood of emotions that assault him causes him to pull away to laugh, eyes attempting to memorize your expression.

It’s disgusting and awful and hive inducing but good _god_ he’d do it again a thousand times over if it means you’ll look at him that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr, midnightmilkteas  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> xo, weeds


End file.
